District 12 Drama
by brunettebeachbabe
Summary: Title says all. Some pairings & interesting drama. Rated M just to be on the safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Back for another Hunger Games story? Well here it is! I've tried to put my own little twist on it and you should know this starts when they are 16 and they aren't sent into the games. If you want to see something happen in the story message me and I'll see if I can work it in somehow! Enjoy. **

Hunting seems like the only thing I can really enjoy anymore. After that one day I made the biggest mistake of my life.

"Well you know if you don't like me then why in the world did you tell me that you loved me?" His face bright red and his hands clenched into fists. "Well?" I can't speak. I can't move.

"Peeta… I… I…" I try to tell him but it doesn't come out.

"Fine Katniss, that's just great." He hisses as he throws his arms up in anger and walks away, face still bright red. Leaving me. Leaving whatever part of me was left. Leaving me there to die. That was the last that I've spoken to Peeta Mellark and that was the last that he's ever spoken to me. A few days after our fight I remember seeing him around school with Delly, his best friend, but that status seems to have flown right out the window. Now it's six months later and I'm now seventeen. I still see them around school, hugging, kissing, exchanging words like we used to. To be completely honest seeing her with him kills me inside.

"Kat?" I hear my name but all I can see is a blur, "Kat?" Then I see Gales face in front of mine and he's leaning in for a kiss. I push away and tell him not now. Glancing at the time I see that it's time that I get going.

"I've got to go." I tell him as I grab my bag and rush out the door before tears come streaming down my face and that's when I bump into him.

"I'm sorry." I mumble without looking up. Hurrying up I grab all the things I drop and scurry off, but in the midst of looking up to see who it was I gasp.

"Peeta…" I whisper out to him. His eyes soft and gentle like it was back then. A smile quickly spreads across his face. He hands me some of my books and then just smiles at me one last time and then walks over to Delly and her friends leaving me there. Walking home I try to forget what had just happened but that idea seems to disappear once Madge finds me and asks me what happened.

"I bumped into him," I explain, "He just smiled at me and then walked over to Delly." Her face is emotionless and I can see that she's in deep thought. We walk in silence and then we get to the bakery. Peeta's there, standing outside staring right at me. He waves me over and I tell Madge I'll catch up with her. She continues to walk off and I walk over to meet him.

"Katniss." I stand there just staring at him and his emotionless face. I break my stance and run towards him, expecting to be welcomed by his strong arms but instead their crossed over his chest like a piece of armor.

"Peeta?" I ask him, my voice cracking.

"Don't try that Katniss." I stare at him clueless as to what he's talking about. Just then Delly walks out and wraps her arms around him.

"Peeta!" I'm screaming now and attracting a lot of attention while I'm at it. "Why are you doing this?" I'm now in tears trying to speak between my sobs and Delly looks as if she's about to cry too.

"Katniss, you broke things off with me. Running into me today won't make me love you again. I love Delly now. You told me that you loved me and then I figured you didn't? Do you even know how much that hurt me?" And with that he pulls Delly off him and walks back inside without another words leaving Delly and I standing there.

"In other words don't try to steal him back." She tells me quickly. I've never seen her this way. Did dating Peeta do this to her?

"Delly," I mean to ask her but it comes out more like a statement, "Why are you acting like this? You were always so sweet and kind." I compliment her. She just shakes her head.

"Katniss, don't play like this. I know how bad you want him back but just face it, you're never going to get him back." And with that she laughs right in my face. That was the final straw. She turns to walk back in but before she knows what hit her, I lunge at her from behind pinning her to the ground now.

"What the hell Katniss?" She growls at me as she tries to get out from under me.

"I know that you had something to do with our break up Delly," I inform her, "You were the only one who knew about Gale and I before but I broke it off with Gale before I even started to date Peeta!"

"You don't have proof!" She hisses at me. I shrug and nod in agreement.

"I might not Delly, but Madge overheard you talking to one of your friends about how jealous you were of me that I was dating him and that you've had a crush on him forever and that you wanted me out of the picture so you could finally get your chance." I explain in detail to her. This seems to shut her up because the next thing I know she's almost in tears.

"It wasn't fair!" She finally exclaims, "He was my best friend and it was my chance for him!"

"Delly he's not a piece of meat! Or a toy and that's what you're making him sound like when you say it was your chance for him."

"Katniss…" She says, "I hate you for this!" She now has me pinned on the ground.

"For what?"

"For stealing him!" And then her hand comes down and strikes me across the face. My eyes well up with tears but then I feel her body weight come off me.

"Get off me! What are you doing?" I hear her screaming as someone pulls her off me. Then I can see who it is. Peeta.

"Katniss, go home." He tells me as he restrains Delly. I start to walk away covered in mud and dirt, but then I turn around and slap her just like she did to me.

"Delly, you are the fakest person I've ever met. Being nice to me and being my friend just so you could break us up? Really? That's low." And with that I walk away and I hear someone calling my name. Not Gale. Not Delly. But this time Peeta.

"That was low of Delly," He yells to me over all the noise, "But that doesn't mean things will go back the way they were between us." He finishes. I nod and walk home with a pinch of hope in my heart that things work in my favor for once.


	2. READ THIS

Hey guys, well this isn't a chapter obviously but I would just like to clear something up. Someone anonymously left a comment and here it is:

"i already read this somewhere. and its exactly the same but with a different title and M rated, and im guessing you stole it?"

Yes, the title is different because I didn't think that the other one fit it very well and yes the M rating is for later things to come. I DO NOT appreciate getting accused of stealing a story. My other account BEACHGIIRL91 was becoming hectic so I made this one BRUNETTEBEACHBABE to have a fresh start. You can even see, the last chapters of all the stories on BEACHGIIRL91 all say something about me switching accounts to BRUNETTEBEACHBABE. That should prove it. If not you can just stop reading my stories because again I DO NOT appreciate being accused of stealing someone else's story, especially if it's my own story and I clearly stated that I was switching accounts! Also, in my about me on my profile BRUNETTEBEACHBABE it states that my other account, BEACHGIIRL91 was getting out of hand and I made a new one. Thanks to all of you that continue to read my stories and leave supporting comments. I promise the other stories will be up soon but I've been so so so busy and had a little computer trouble! Anyways thanks again.

Much love, xoxo

BRUNETTEBEACHBABE

A.K.A. – BEACHGIIRL91


End file.
